


Winter walks

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, and domesticity, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: “coffee” Callum questions, it’s open and he doesn’t expect an answer as he slips out from under the duvet tucking it back down in the hope that the warmth will still be there when he returns.OrThey walk to the shop and Ben doesn’t wear a coat and ends up getting really cold.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Winter walks

As soon as Callum woke up the chill of the room hit his exposed arms, the need to not wear a top when he was this close to Ben especially during sleep however both of them having forgotten to put the heating on really showed through, yet he snuggled into Ben closer, head finding it’s way onto Ben’s pillow, he smiles into his back and yet he knows the warmth must stir Ben a little because before Callum moves any further Ben’s pushing himself back slightly before turning over onto his back “sorry” he breathes against his shoulder and yet Ben sleepily smiles, pulls the duvet up closer and closes his eyes tighter “coffee” Callum questions, it’s open and he doesn’t expect an answer as he slips out from under the duvet tucking it back down in the hope that the warmth will still be there when he returns. 

He slips on a hoodie that’s been abandoned on the back of the chair and slips it over his head, it’s cold to the touch on skin but he knows by the time he’s made their drinks and heading back to the bedroom it will have warmed through enough to be comfortable, he flips the kettle on and steadies himself against the counter top, it’s something so light but he needs to hold on or he feels he will fall to the floor, the knowing that he should probably eat something too but the warmth of the hot chocolate that he’s stirred into the bottom of his cup will be enough to get his body started ready for the day. 

He cracks open the fridge enough for the light to pool into the small room, and checks over it, the immediate notice that it’s looking a little empty, and then he moves to the cupboards scanning over them as the kettle pops, it startles him slightly yet he closes the cupboards, the food shop being put off as each day passes but today has to be the day he forces himself to go, they can’t keep living on frozen meals. 

He pours the water into the cups and carries them back up the stairs, placing the cups down on Ben’s bedside table, taking his own over to his side and placing it down “want a top” Callum questions as Ben pushes himself up in the bed, he nods slightly in response, his face still innocently full of sleep as he lets out a yawn “catch” Callum playfully jokes as he mock throws a top towards him, letting him slip it over his head and shuffling back under the duvet, patting next to him for Callum to come join him, he slides back in and Ben immediately falls against his chest, it’s so simple and exactly the same thing that they do every morning yet something in it still makes Callum smile to himself. 

They stay like that a while, the sunrise creeping through a break in the curtains, “want to come with me to do the food shop” Callum asks him after a while, he so desperately wants him to say yes even though it’s like taking a little child out the way their hands fall together over the trolley handle is something he will always secretly love. “Is this you telling me you want me to come with you again” he tilts his head back enough to see Callum smiling down at him and Ben knows all too well what that means.

The door slamming downstairs marks them having to actually get up, the house being theirs for what they believed was the rest of the day, Callum initiated that they took a shower together, the quicker and intimacy of it, neither of them cared to make any part of it sexual, but then it meant they got to get ready together, the warmth of the water cascading down over them enough to take away the chill of the air outside, their towels warmed on the warmer and their clothes led out across the bed, Callum loved Ben even more after he had showed, the slight curls that formed into his hair, he just wanted to run his fingers through them until Ben grew tired. 

By the time they were done Callum decided they would pick breakfast up on the way to speed up the trip, he threw on a jumper and his coat, the hat that he brought out each winter placed so delicately upon his head where his quiff poked out from underneath, Ben couldn’t resist but to lean forward and place a kiss to the end of his nose. “are you really not wearing a coat, I’m not driving” he looks at him with a state of confusion, shivering slightly, “I love the cold weather” he replies so effortlessly, pulling Callums grey hoodie over his dark green top, Callum simply shakes his head at him “if you end up with a cold it’s not my fault” he jokes but Ben picks up the serious undertones in it, yet still decides it’s not that cold that he would need a coat. He places one final kiss to his nose as he gathers and passes over the keys. 

The sky is painted in greys and whites and somewhere deep in the back of his mind Callum knows that’s the earliest signs of snow looming overhead, they head out of the door breaths clouding up in the air “you sure you don’t want a coat” Callum double checks “actually I wish it was more cold than this” Ben returns with a smile and yet Callum knows he’s lying, “no you don’t” he adds on to the end of Ben’s sentence almost too quickly and bens smile fades slightly as the pink rises in his cheeks, Callum already notices this is him feeling the cold, yet he locks up and pushes the keys deep into one of his pockets. Then follows his hands in each side of his coat, it’s not much but it traps the heat in especially considering how cold it is, his hat balancing upon his head and some sort of comment from Ben about it messing up his sleepy curls, and he can’t wear one because he’ll look stupid, Callum giggles slightly because he already does, going out in temperatures this cold with no coat. 

It’s not long into the walk that he feels it, those familiar set of fingers wrapping around his own “Ben” he breathes out “your own pockets not warm enough” he laces his own with his, it’s not at all comfortable yet the shop is up ahead of them and he will have to let go once inside “your shivering” it comes out more like a question and Ben hums back in response as they get to the doorway of the shop, Callum untangles their hands and places the pound into the trolly to pull it free, Ben flinches slightly at the noise and Callum rushes out an apology, he takes back hold of Ben’s hand and wraps it under his own around the handle, Ben leaning slightly into him “love you” he tells him, it’s more frequent these days, sometimes unspoken and sometimes a million words to show it. Yet right now they are in public so a rushed love you will have to do. 

Callum knows the shopping list almost perfectly by this point, the role he took on when he first moved in, he picks everything up so effortlessly and it almost shocks Ben with how well he knows where everything is, the light conversation he has with the man who cuts his fresh loaf of bread, and the way he packs the bags at the end, slipping things all into their dedicated cupboard bags, he realises this is why it’s Callums job and not his.  
“Been a while” the lady says from behind the till, Ben immediately notices how soft her smile is, Callum jokes a little about Ben not letting him do the shopping, saying they could survive from freezer meals, he finishes packing the bags up, Ben’s arms having fallen around his waist at some point, pulling out his wallet and paying he told the lady he’d see her again soon, them sharing smiles, it’s the most perfect thing to see Callum so happy. 

They take a taxi back home, Callum getting a little more than he originally planned, the bags seeming a little heavy to carry all the way back home. Ben immediately rests his head against Callums shoulder the minute they are sat down, taking his hand again he holds on warming it slightly “wish you wore your coat now” he asks, “no I love the pain of it” and it’s full of lies, the way his voice faults a little it’s the same way it always does “here take this” Callum wraps his own coat around him, the heat immediately hitting his chilled skin, he shakes a little as he shoots Callum a smile. 

When they get home Callum ditches the shopping just outside the gate, propping it open with a bag he unlocked the door, sending Ben in and then following with each bag, almost pushing him through into the living room and pressing on the fire, the heaters having kicked in at some point while they were out, “stay here” he assures once Ben is sat down on the sofa. 

Callum heads up the stairs pulling a blanket off the bottom of their bed, and a hot water bottle from the unit drawer that they kept there for when they were sick, then he took the blanket back down to Ben, taking his own coat back and getting Ben to take off his shoes he wrapped the blanket around him, “I’ll fill this up for you” he holds up the bottle, knowing a cup of hot chocolate would go perfectly with it, while waiting for the kettle he decides to put the fridge things away, knowing the rest could wait until later, Ben was more important right now. 

As soon as the kettle was done he headed back to ben “sorry” he says, it’s full of guilt “guess that’s why you should listen to me” Callum lightly jokes, he doesn’t want Ben to feel bad “I only done it because I wanted warm cuddles” ben tells him and Callum just opens his arms, letting Ben fall back into them “you know you could just ask you don’t have to make yourself sick to get some cuddles from me” he shakes his head lightly, he can’t believe that ben would do something like this, not at his age. 

They spend the rest of the day cuddling up on the sofa, sharing warmth together, watching the tv making sure that Ben stayed warm, putting away the shopping could wait. Part of Callum hoped that Ben didn’t end up being poorly, he didn’t deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> This follows a conversation with Dee (caiiummitcheil/moxleysbaby) about Ben not wearing a coat and them being all soft together. 
> 
> As always kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
